Laughter
by grungekitty
Summary: *FAIR WARNING! CREEPYPASTA INSPIRED! FAINT OF HEART, TURN BACK NOW!* a creepy little fic, worse I've done yet! MUHAHAHAHAHAHA! "Nova...? Why are you laughing?"


**I was going on another regretful creepypasta binge**

***sigh* when will I learn?**

**anyways, I fell upon "'Happy Puppet Syndrome' by Error666"**

**I listen to other people read CP's on YT**

**I just like it better that way, I can do stuff while I listen**

**BACK TO THE POINT**

**I was vaguely inspired**

**not sure where this is going**

**let's hope it turns out good**

**-grungekitty**

* * *

"Nova...?" SPRX mumbled "Why are you laughing?"

Nova didn't respond, she only continued her unsettling laugh.

"Do you need anything?" Chiro reluctantly asked

Nova didn't even seem to register that he was there.

"Why don't we go down to medbay?" Gibson asked in a tone he'd use for a sick toddler.

Nova only kept laughing.

"Make it stop!" Otto finally cried.

No one knew what had happened, she had just gotten back from a walk. Everything was normal, _she_ was normal! They were all just sitting in the main room, and Nova suddenly fell to the ground laughing. At first, everyone just kept asking "What?", trying to figure out what was so amusing. Then after a few minutes, they got worried, and the laugh, _unsettling_. It become obvious that this laugh wasn't normal, but no one knew what it was!

So now they were all trying to figure out what was wrong with Nova and how to fix it. To the sounds of that unsettling laugh.

Gibson reached out to try and lead, or carry, her to medbay. His arm drew closer and he laugh quieted. There was a brief thought of almost relieve just before Nova almost bit him.

"AH!" Gibson screamed as he fell back, avoiding the bite by a distance too small to even see.

Then Nova started laughing again. It almost sounded like she was daring him to try and touch her again so she could bite him.

"Nova! Please calm down!" Antauri said as SPRX helped Gibson up and, more importantly, back.

"Maybe if you use the power primate you could find out what's wrong?" Chiro asked

"Alright" Antauri agreed.

The team watched him try and enter Nova's mind through the connection they all shared. And the team watched him scream. And the team watched him fall to the ground.

They all rushed toward him, but they noticed that Nova's laughing had changed to crying. SPRX was the first one to look, and the first to dare risk walking to her.

"Nova? Are you ok now?" SPRX asked

Nova continued crying. It got louder, sobbing even.

"It's ok Nova. You're ok" SPRX said as he reached toward her, ready to jerk back in the event she tried to bite him too.

But she didn't, she just sat there sobbing as SPRX put his arms around her and picked her up.

"You still want her in medbay?" SPRX asked

Gibson vacantly nodded and SPRX left.

"Antauri? What about you? Are you ok?" Chiro asked his father figure.

Antauri sat up weakly.

"Fine" he said "Fine. I'm fine"

"are you sur-" Otto started

"I'm fine!" Antauri snapped as he got up

Everyone stared at the silver monkey. He sighed and calmed down.

"I'm sorry Otto, I just don't want to talk about it" Antauri said as he left the room in a hurry.

Everyone was happy to put the experience behind them.

...

_"I have no explanations" _Gibson had said after every test imaginable on Nova

2 weeks later and Antauri refused to talk about the incident. No one knew what Antauri experienced in Nova's head, all they knew was that he was himself if the subject wasn't brought up, so no one brought it up.

Nova was still in medbay, she was barely talking and had picked some ..._disturbing _habits the day after the incident.

It had taking hours to get her to stop sobbing, and even so, it was only for her to fall asleep. Gibson had come in the next mourning with some food and wound up dropping the tray.

There was an alarming am out of blood around the room, mostly around Nova. She had started clawing at any flesh she could reach.

When Gibson rushed over she started sobbing again. The crying woke SPRX up, but when he tried to get in medbay to help, Gibson refused to let anyone see Nova like that, especially SPRX. Gibson wouldn't admit it, but it was because he didn't want to put SPRX through seeing it.

It wasn't hardly any time at all before they realized that Nova couldn't be left alone. She was clawing at herself, pulling wires out of her arms, peeling and denting her metal, and causing any other harm she could.

Mostly Gibson and SPRX switched out watching her, because Antauri wouldn't stand anything having to do with the incident, and Chiro and Otto couldn't handle seeing her like that. Although it was a gut churning decision, they were forced to strap her arms to the table with thick leather straps around her wrist in order to prevent her from hurting herself.

It was horrible.

No one could get her to talk short of a word or two at a time, mostly when she needed something.

"food" and "water" were he two most used words.

But one day, SPRX was alone with her while Gibson got what little sleep he could force himself to take, she said something strange.

"It hurt" she mumbled

"What?" SPRX asked, excited she was talking, but also scared.

"The laughing" she said "It wasn't natural"

SPRX gulped. He was sure she was going to start sobbing again, but she didn't.

"Well it's over now" SPRX said, trying to be comforting.

"Mostly" Nova said "But I can still here it laughing sometimes"

SPRX wanting to ask what "it" was and why it was laughing, but decided that he didn't want to know.

After that, Nova started to get better. Speak more, move more, stop hurting herself. And she all but went back to normal.

Things almost went completely back to the norm. But a couple things were never the same. Nova never talked as much as she did before. Antauri would snap at someone if they brought the incident up.

And sometimes when something made Nova laugh particularly hard, she'd start sobbing uncontrollably for hours.

* * *

**Oooooooookaaaaaaay 0~0**

**Lenore poked out and made a creepypasta style fic**

**I'll have to put a warning**

**I can see it now XD**

**"oh look! my favorite fluff writer finally updated! yay! it's been awhile ... 0^0 mommy!"**

**and guys, the more positive feed back on dark stuff I get, the more I let Lenore out**

**so think before you review!**

**Do you want it to get worse than this?**

**-grungekitty**


End file.
